


『念』‖伊利丹乙女向

by Silviahun



Series: 时间商人 [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviahun/pseuds/Silviahun
Summary: 这是一个求而得之但是为时已晚的故事。
Relationships: 伊利丹/西尔维娅
Series: 时间商人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509851





	『念』‖伊利丹乙女向

**Author's Note:**

> ·夙夜这个角色为该系列的主角，如果想要了解可以私戳或者看看这个系列前篇。
> 
> ·全文1.5w，一发完。

他不爱她，至始至终。

伊利丹的话音消散在空气中，连带着西尔维娅掌心的能量球一起落下，消散在空气中。像是没反应过来发生了什么，直愣愣地望着空荡荡的手心，直到眼泪滑落到她抬在半空中的掌心，温热的触感才终于将她从不可置信中拉出来。

西尔维娅张了张口，嗓子像是被什么东西堵住，什么声音都发不出来。而眼泪除了掌心中的这一滴便再也流不出来。

像是五感都被死死封住，唯有思想在绝望中游荡。

情绪流淌的道路被封死，苦涩倒流回身体，灵魂震颤着想要逃离，却无处可去。

此处已无归途。

忽地像是感觉到了什么，西尔维娅猛地转身抽出腰间的匕首抵上身后来人的脖子。

夙夜勾了勾唇角，没有半分害怕地开口，“反应不错，看来你的灵魂的确是我要找的那个。”

西尔维娅眼睛微红凶狠万分地问道，

“你是谁！”

情绪像是终于找到了一个宣泄口，她不自觉地咧着牙，面目因为过载的悲伤而狰狞扭曲。

但在夙夜看来不过是一个幼兽的无力吼叫罢了。

她轻笑了一声，挑了挑眉漫不经心地开口，“西尔维娅，你的灵魂很有价值，而现在……”

夙夜微顿了一下，挑起一个宛若恶魔的笑，“你可以用你的灵魂来和我做交易。”

话音落下，庞大的力量从她身上爆发出来，她身上的斗篷无风自动了两下，再次贴回夙夜身上。而夙夜仅仅是似笑非笑地看着面前拿着匕首抵着她脖子的女孩。

西尔维娅的瞳孔猛地一缩，嘴唇微微颤抖了一下，收回了匕首，双眼黯淡地问道，

“你能送我回到伊利丹刚刚到外域被玛维围攻的时候吗？”

这摆明了是在为难眼前人，西尔维娅并不相信真的有人能控制时间，但她也不敢轻易得罪面前这个强大的人。

夙夜笑了笑，猜到了西尔维娅在想什么，在她的额头上点了一下留下一个印记，

“很好，交易成立。当你死去的时候，你的灵魂就将归我所有。”

西尔维娅安静地看着眼前的景象变为空白，随后她又直直地朝下落去。

从视野中的景象来看，她的确来到了外域。

轻飘飘地落到了地上，西尔维娅这才抬起头环顾周围。

而她还没来得及分辨自己周围的人究竟是敌是友，她就听到了一个熟悉到了骨子里的声音。

“玛维，没想到你居然能找到这里……”

西尔维娅微微侧身看了一眼自己身后，身负重伤的恶魔猎手被一把剑钉在身后的岩石上，绿色的血液淌了一地，蕴藏的邪能挥发在空气中。

她淡漠地瞥了一眼周围的敌人数量。

七个守望者加上受伤的玛维……

“你们只有一次，现在，离开我的视线，否则，我会让你们付出代价。”

玛维冷笑了一声，

“原来是伊利丹的走狗，你以为你能打败我们吗？”

西尔维娅抬起手，一人高的虚空裂缝打开，她轻启薄唇，“不，我想你恐怕并没有意识到我们之间的巨大差距……”

恶魔暴君从虚空裂缝中咆哮着冲向人群。

西尔维娅漠然地看着一个又一个守望者倒下，“我并没有想要打败你，我只会……杀了你！”

玛维看着周围倒下的同伴，拼尽全力挡住恶魔暴君的一击，

“该死，快撤退！”

西尔维娅并没有去管开启传送门逃走的玛维和她的残余部下。

她转过身，把目光投到了重伤的伊利丹身上。

“伊利丹，我们终于又再见了。”

西尔维娅蹲下身子，从包里掏出了几瓶强效治疗药水递到伊利丹嘴边。

“人类，你究竟是谁？”

西尔维娅这会儿并不想回答他的问题，看他死活不喝药水，她干脆握住那把埃辛诺斯战刃毫不犹豫捅进了身体，任由战刃吸取自己的生命。

看着伊利丹的伤口愈合得差不多了，西尔维娅拔出战刃重新放回他手中，低声问道，

“还站得起来吗？”

伊利丹并没有回答她的问题，站起身后俯视着面前的这个小小人类，

“人类，我想，你应该先回答我的问题。”

西尔维娅喝下一瓶强效治疗药水，朝他微微躬身，将右手放在自己左胸上，

“我叫西尔维娅，您可以随意称呼我。而我，只是一个没有归处的人类术士。”

现在，我终于找到了归途。

西尔维娅低垂着眼睫，没有将后一句话说出来。

“你为何而来？”

“为了追寻一样重要的东西。”

西尔维娅抬起头说道。

而此时恰好一阵风吹过，拂开了她额前的碎发，夙夜留下的那个印记在昏暗之中微微闪烁着光。

伊利丹看着面前对自己不卑不亢的女孩沉默了许久，直到原处地平线的光蔓延开来时，他才开口道，

“好吧，那么你就跟着我吧。”

这个女孩身上……的确有很多值得利用的地方。

虽然是西尔维娅抢人头救下了伊利丹，但是随后瓦斯琪女士就带着娜迦以及血精灵们与伊利丹回合了。

而她静静地看着心怀各异念头的人们跪在伊利丹脚下，以示臣服。西尔维娅又抬头看了一眼伊利丹，他站在高处，俯视着他脚下的臣民，带着精灵与生俱来的高傲。

西尔维娅站在原地没有动作，只是等到人群散去，她才将一个小纸条附上法术让它飞到了凯尔萨斯手里。

【希望你明白自己的主子是谁】

没再去管凯尔萨斯怎么看这张纸条，西尔维娅将他抛在了脑后，迈着步子不紧不慢地跟在伊利丹的身后。

她若有若无地哼着歌谣，眯着眼睛跟在伊利丹身后，听着他部署着军力，听着他向众人阐述自己的计划。

即使闭着眼睛，西尔维娅都能清晰地想象出他皱着眉头，在心里评估着盟友是否值得信任的样子。

而那些娜迦与血精灵低下头，以臣服的姿态面向他们的主人，接受来自他的赐福，平息体内汹涌的魔瘾。

但是他们的忠诚是否可信，就如同他们褪去了紫罗兰的皮肤，这份忠诚始终要打一个问号。

西尔维娅看着追随伊利丹的人，甚至忍不住想到，

伊利丹，你身为背叛者，有人追随你，但是又背叛了你。

这个世界上究竟有多少人真心爱你，真心追随你。

西尔维娅偏过头，看向外域漂浮在天空的陨石，她的眼睛依旧没有一丝波澜，但是她的脚步却从未停滞。

凯尔萨斯双手凝聚出强大的奥术能量，随后这股力量直直地冲上天际，将所有进入外域的传送门途径彻底阻隔。

“很好，凯尔萨斯，这样我们就可以阻隔恶魔的从扭曲虚空的增援。”

“是的，伊利丹大人。”

伊利丹布置好进攻黑暗神殿的兵力之后，像是终于想起了西尔维娅对她道，

“你，跟着我负责主进攻。”

西尔维娅自然不会有异议，她点了点头看着伊利丹面前的部下都一 一散去为接下来的一场大战做准备时才开口，

“攻下黑暗神殿可不可以给我分一间靠近天台的房间？”

伊利丹转过头，意识到她在和自己说话，觉得有几分好笑问道，

“我凭什么给你分配房间？这间神殿对我来说有很大的用处。”

西尔维娅看着伊利丹的眼睛，不闪不避地回道，“因为你要利用我，所以你得给予我一点甜头来收买我。”

伊利丹愣了一下，没想到面前这个会这么直接地说出自己心里所想的……

但是这也并不代表他就会答应她。

“如果你能展现出值得换这一间房间的能力的话。”

西尔维娅的眼神依旧专注地望着伊利丹，外域的风沙很大，可是这些反而让她感觉到了久违的安全感。

伊利丹对面的女孩来了几分兴趣，他饶有兴致地问道，

“你说话这般不留心眼，真不怕自己被别人耍手段？”

西尔维娅犹豫了一下，带着几分踌躇开口，

“怕的，”

她顿了顿，像是在组织语言，随后又无比认真地开口，

“可是我希望我不会怕。曾经我处处躲闪，害怕与别人交流，即使现在，我也不经常主动开口。但是，是您让我变得坚强。我也愿意相信，我总有一天不会惧怕有心人的针对和计较。”

少女柔软的声调带着几分被时光磨砺后的沙哑转化成通用语传入伊利丹的胸膛。

他少见地沉默了一会儿。

或许是他从来没有感受过这么与众不同又生机勃勃的情感，一时之间竟让他不知怎么开口。

从他成为一个恶魔猎手开始，或许更早，他就摈弃了很多东西。

时至今日，他也从不曾后悔过。

为了抗击燃烧军团，他所付出的一切都是值得的。

但是面前这个人类少女带着这样坦诚又朝气蓬勃的情感来到他面前的时候，不得不承认，伊利丹的确有那么一点点羡慕。

人类的生命于暗夜精灵而言实在是太过短暂，但是这似乎并不影响他们对于生活的热情。

伊利丹咧了咧嘴角对西尔维娅说道，

“那么，祝你好运。”

他转过身去查看其他人的准备进度，而在离开了西尔维娅的视线的时候，伊利丹才若有若无地沉吟了一句，

“人类吗……”

西尔维娅并不清楚伊利丹究竟想了些什么，但是她抬手轻轻摸了摸自己额间微微发烫的印记，笑了笑。

她终于能踏上这一条希冀已久的归路了。

而她，已经想好了这条路的终点。

伊利丹和他的部下们动作非常迅速，在定好作战计划的第二天，西尔维娅就跟着他们来到了黑暗神殿的大门前。

伊利丹站在西尔维娅身边神色冷峻地下令，

“西尔维娅，你，负责在我之后的主攻。我来进行第一击，士兵们，我希望你们都准备好了！”

西尔维娅冷静地点了点头召唤出小鬼，等待着伊利丹的动作。

伊利丹自然是认出了这是燃烧军团的产物，不过他也没有在这个时候去过问她为什么与这个时代的术士如此不同的原因。

“士兵们！出击！”

话音落下，伊利丹握紧了手里的埃辛诺斯战刃先所有人一步冲进了黑暗神殿。

他的周身燃烧着象征着邪能的绿焰，带着他一如既往的无畏在这方黑暗之地大开杀戒。

西尔维娅施法的动作微微顿了一下，眼神中不加掩饰地流露出怀念的神情。

她施法的速度丝毫不减，带起一阵又一阵神殿摇摇欲坠落下的尘土，以及那些不知名的士兵的哀嚎。

西尔维娅缓缓向前走动，与伊利丹的距离恰好保持在让伊利丹在自己的施法范围内。

而这个范围内的敌人，永远是被她一个人以绝对的优势碾压屠尽。她所过之处，皆如同蝗虫过境，片刻凄厉声后是永久的安静。

在清完所有大大小小的敌人，来到那个深渊领主，玛瑟里顿的面前，西尔维娅只是挥了挥手，虚空行者便领会了她的意思上前将玛瑟里顿绑了起来。

无数血精灵和娜迦站在偌大的黑暗神殿大厅，却小心翼翼地屏着息。

这里如此的安静，就连空气中也只有邪能轻微的撕裂声作响

西尔维娅面色平静地提起手里的乌尔萨斯·逆风收割者，将这把恐怖的镰刀架在了他的脖子上，缓缓道，

“玛瑟里顿，你输了。从今天起，这座神殿将属于伊利丹·怒风大人。而你，只有两个选择，臣服，或者是死。”

虽然西尔维娅嘴上说着有两个选择，但她并不在乎这个落败者的回答，不等他张口就把封印狠狠地拍进了他的胸膛。

看着紫色的封印印记在他身上烧灼着，西尔维娅扬起一抹笑，语气轻松地说了一句让人不寒而栗的话，

“这个封印的印记将代表你永远忠诚于伊利丹大人，如果有朝一日你想要背叛，你最好做好连灵魂都在虚空之火里永世不得解脱的准备。”

语调轻快地说完了封印的作用，西尔维娅转过身对着站在她身后一直看着她的伊利丹悄悄眨了眨眼睛。

那俏皮的样子才有了几分传闻中人类女子年轻时的可爱天真。

对西尔维娅来说，以她120级的等级来碾压这么一群60级的小怪，实在是太没有压力了。

时代早已改变，可是总有人喜欢活在过去，比如她。

直到伊利丹开始准备安排战俘的时候，西尔维娅才上前压低声音问道，

“伊利丹大人，我的房间……”

伊利丹瞥了一眼面前这个看起来弱不禁风的人类女子，像是突然想到了什么，伸手掐住了她的脖子，在她的耳边问道，

“西尔维娅，你作为一个人类，很强大。但是如此强大的你，为什么会突然出现在我的面前？又恰好来帮助我呢？”

西尔维娅依旧看着伊利丹的眼睛，她试图从那两束跳跃的邪能火焰中看出些什么，

过了半响她才答道，“伊利丹大人，如果你真的担心我会背叛你，那么那么你从一开始就不应该用我。”

她像是想起了过去的某个时间点并不美妙的回忆，面色一僵，微顿缓和了一下情绪她才继续说道，

“您的信任如果如此廉价，难保不会有其他人嫌弃吗？”究竟谁把你放在心上，谁处心积虑想要除掉你，想要暗算你，你难道就看不清吗？

后面一句话，西尔维娅还是没有说出口，她不敢轻易试探她和伊利丹之间脆弱的信任和关系，能够陪他度过这一段时间，她已经很幸运了。

伊利丹又看了西尔维娅半响，终于松开了手沉声道，

“走廊尽头，那个房间是你的了，去吧。”

西尔维娅愣了愣，随后就反应过来自己想要的房间到手了，她清了清嗓子，故作端庄地道了一句，“多谢伊利丹大人。”

等走到转角处，她就忍不住快要飞起来的嘴角，满脑子想着该怎么布置自己的房间。

果然，伊利丹大人，只是试探啊。

西尔维娅要这间房间的初衷是为了让自己去天台找伊利丹大人更方便一点，不过等到她真的拥有了这件房间，她还是没控制住自己把自己收藏的小玩意摆了出来。

比如曾经的好友塔琳萨亲手制作的灰毛小兔兔，被她摆在了床头，路上捡到的好看石头，她在桌子上搭了个小小水塘养了一条小金鱼。

甚至连恐惧猎犬（小红）出去遛自己的时候采回来的野花西尔维娅也偷偷找了个好看的花瓶插上摆在了天台的角落。

第二天西尔维娅正悄悄地把花瓶里的花换上新的，整个外域的天空就像是直接被撕裂了一样，强大的气流直接将她连带着手里的花瓶掀翻在地。

原本色彩绮丽的花瓶直接碎成了带着琉璃光彩的碎片，静静地躺在地上折射出了基尔加丹的那张充斥着怒火的火红面庞。

西尔维娅握紧了手里的花，将它放进背包里，慢慢从地上爬起来，召唤出自己的诅咒恐惧战马，飞到了伊利丹身边。

她谦卑地低下头对伊利丹道，“伊利丹大人，娜迦和血精灵部队已整装待命，随时可以准备进攻冰封王座。”

伊利丹自然明白了西尔维娅的意思，将计就计地对基尔加丹道，

“你也看到了，我来外域仅仅是为了整顿我的军队，准备下一次对冰封王座的进攻。”

基尔加丹自然不会这么轻易就放过伊利丹，但是他对于燃烧军团来说还有用处，所以基尔加丹屏住怒火，给了伊利丹最后一次机会。

直到基尔加丹再次撕裂虚空离开，西尔维娅才转头问伊利丹，

“伊利丹大人，你真的打算直接进攻冰封王座吗？”

伊利丹并没有直接回答她的问题，而是反问道，“似乎你一开始就知道他会出现？”

西尔维娅点了点头，大大方方地承认了，随后有些惋惜地说道，

“可惜了我最喜欢的花瓶，是我好不容易才做出来的。就连小红都很喜欢……不知道还能不能修好。”

伊利丹这才注意到西尔维娅正在捡拾的几块颜色多变的碎片随口道，

“不过是凡物，直接去换一个新的不就好了。黑暗神殿的铁匠不至于连个花瓶都做不出来。”

西尔维娅摇了摇头，认真地纠正伊利丹，“所有的旧物，都带着记忆。而记忆，是我们在这个世界上最重要也是唯一能永远傍身的东西。”

西尔维娅把碎片小心地放好，才继续道，“更何况，这些东西，都承载着希望。”

没再去管身后正在沉思的伊利丹，西尔维娅满脑子想着该怎么修复这个花瓶，急匆匆地去自己的房间翻找工具去了。

而伊利丹又一次被西尔维娅的话所惊讶到了，他一直以为这个拥有这么强大力量的人类小姑娘早该见识过这个世界有多么……

残酷了。

伊利丹不是没有见过年轻的强者，但是往往他们都付出了惨痛的代价。

这个满口希望与生活的人类……

她又为自己的强大力量付出了什么代价呢？

伊利丹还不至于去觊觎这么一个小姑娘的力量，只不过西尔维娅的确总能说出一些让他感到惊讶的话来。

而这些话里的希望与记忆在她看来似乎都是美好的东西，对于伊利丹来说……

不过是可有可无罢了，但是不知为何，他仍是会羡慕这一个小小的人类女子。

也罢，那个花瓶的确挺好看的。

大概人类的小姑娘的确很喜欢这样色彩鲜艳的小东西，随她去吧。

伊利丹招来了几名部下简单重整了一下军队就立即下令前往诺森德。

对此，西尔维娅并不感到意外，她随手拿了几瓶药水就带上自己的乌尔萨斯站在了伊利丹后面。

凯尔萨斯负责打开通往诺森德的传送门，但是军队在行进过程中，遇到了一个大麻烦。

那些誓死为巫妖王效忠的天灾军团挡在了他们前面。

西尔维娅按下伊利丹正打算冲锋的手，她的眼睛带着一点兴奋的光看向伊利丹道，

“伊利丹大人，请你为之后的战斗保留体力，这里，交给我就好。”

伊利丹听出了西尔维娅话里的言下之意，收起了手中的埃辛诺斯战刃点了点头道，

“那么，去吧，我的部下。”

西尔维娅轻轻屈身行礼后便带着小紫（虚空行者）冲了上去。

即使是绝对的等级碾压，西尔维娅在面对数量如此庞大的天灾军团时依旧感觉有些力不从心。

她的精力值不断下降，随着周围倒下的天灾越来越多西尔维娅额头上的汗也逐渐细密起来。

等到阿尔萨斯和地穴领主阿努布雷坎抵达海岸线，西尔维娅的蓝条已经空了两次。

她看着终于停手的天灾军团，抬手摸了一把额前的汗悄悄送了一口气。这阿尔萨斯可算是来了。

如果再晚五分钟，西尔维娅可不敢保证她还有蓝瓶可以喝。

这一场伊利丹与阿尔萨斯的决斗西尔维娅也不打算参与其中，她安静地在一旁坐下喝水。

不得不说，看两位强者进行决斗，的确是一个赏心悦目的过程。

在这么一瞬间，西尔维娅突然就理解了以前塔萨琳所说的战斗的美学。

因为在伊利丹身上，这一点能完美地体现出来。

战刃划过的角度，以及血液洒在地上的细密程度，都让躲在一旁的西尔维娅感到无比的惊艳。

伊利丹，原来你在被关押一万年前真的这么意气风发，带着自己的偏执的希望和力量成为这个世界的救赎。

当霜之哀伤举起，西尔维娅甚至连想都没想直接传送到了伊利丹面前，替他挡下了这寒冷刺骨的一剑。

澈骨的寒意顺着这一剑的伤口瞬间蔓延到了西尔维娅的全身，她顺着这一剑的力道狠狠地撞进了伊利丹的怀里，连带着他也一起摔倒在地。

在空中停留的短短零点几秒，西尔维娅来不及做出一个回头的动作，但是她确确实实感觉到了一个无比温暖的胸膛。

冰霜在她落地的一瞬间就爬上了她的面颊，裹挟着死气像是在用一把钝刀子慢慢地割开她的胸膛，取出她的心脏。

西尔维娅短暂地僵了一下便吃力地爬起来，从嘴里呼出一口寒气，对伊利丹道，

“伊利丹大人，我们该回家了。”

伊利丹没去管趴在自己身上浑身冒着寒气的西尔维娅，他狠狠地咳了几声，带着邪能的血液便顺着他的嘴角流了下来。

阿尔萨斯走到伊利丹面前，居高临下地说。

“伊利丹，你输了，现在，带着你的部队，滚出诺森德吧。”

伊利丹不甘地想要重新站起来继续战斗，但是他身上的各处伤痕和嘴角不断溢出的血液在告诉他，他已经不能再战斗下去了。

燃烧军团还未覆灭，他不能死在这里。

想到这里，伊利丹又轻咳了一声开口道，

“凯尔萨斯，瓦斯琪，带着你们的部队，立即返回黑暗神殿。”

原本低沉的声音变得嘶哑，仿佛是碎石子在玻璃上反复划蹭出来的声音一般。

略微喘了口气，伊利丹看了看因为脱力晕倒在自己身上的西尔维娅犹豫了一下，还是把她抱在怀里，强撑起精神带着部队撤退。

西尔维娅的意识并不清醒，她被困在虚无与冰冷的梦境中徘徊踌躇。

周围的雾气遮蔽了天空，甚至在不远处，她又一次听见了伊利丹朝她告别的声音。

西尔维娅的瞳孔狠狠一缩，几乎是瞬间，她就感觉到心脏一阵剧痛，促使着她跌跌撞撞向前跑去。

她不知道自己在朝哪里跑，但是她真的从心底里对伊利丹向她告别的那幕感到害怕。

几乎是从那天起，这段话就成了她这一生最害怕的梦魇，如影随形地跟着她。

伊利丹扇动翅膀的频率微微变了一下，他低头看了看自己怀里正在被霜之哀伤的力量所折磨的西尔维娅皱了皱眉。

对于有她这样力量的人来说，应该并不至于被这一剑搞成这个样子……

这个脆弱的人类，身上究竟还有多少秘密呢？

虽然心里一直觉得西尔维娅不会有事，但是伊利丹抱着她的那只手还是忍不住紧了紧。

西尔维娅面上结着冰霜，浑身冒着寒气，仿佛她已经快要被这股霜之哀伤的冰冷气息所击溃。

在梦境中的西尔维娅也像是感觉到了什么手指轻轻地动了一下勾住了伊利丹颈侧一缕长发。

到了黑暗神殿之后，伊利丹就把她交给了一个医者，随后自己也去找了个地方疗伤。

西尔维娅被唤醒的时候，霜之哀伤在她身上造成的效果已经消失不见。

但是她依旧清晰地记着梦里发生的那些事，准确的说，事清晰的记着梦里的那些恐惧。

害怕的情绪犹如侵入骨髓，让她久久不发一言。

直到她看到自己手中握着的一缕头发觉得分外眼熟……

“这，不是伊利丹大人的头发吗？”

一旁的医者一边给其他伤员包扎，一边答道，“对啊，你被伊利丹大人抱过来的时候，揪着他的头发死活不松手，伊利丹大人就干脆把这缕头发割下来了。”

西尔维娅的脸不争气地红了红她默默收紧握着那缕头发的手，情不自禁傻笑了两声。

之前的恐惧在此刻仿佛被风吹散了的雾，再也不会回来一般。

她心情很好地把花放进修好的花瓶一路哼着不知名的小调去了天台。

找了个不错的角落，西尔维娅放下花瓶之后又抬头看了看外域的天空。

今天天气真不错，希望以后也如此。

现在的黑暗神殿全面戒严，所有人都警惕地提防着基尔加丹怒火的降临。

唯有西尔维娅依旧悠闲地每天更换花瓶里的花，然后用小红捡回来的石头画上点东西摆在黑暗神殿的某个角落。

不过她也没能悠闲几天，刚刚画好第六块石头，就有人来敲门。

“西尔维娅小姐，伊利丹大人传见你，还请你过去一趟。”

放下手里的画笔，西尔维娅像是猜到了伊利丹为什么来召见她。

走上天台的时候，她甚至一点都不意外看见了一群恶魔猎手警惕地看向自己。

西尔维娅向那些恶魔猎手们点头示意，随后走到伊利丹身前，抬头问道，

“伊利丹大人，请问您需要我为你做些什么？”

“与我一起带领他们进攻纳兹瑞扎。”

西尔维娅没有任何意外地点了点头，抬起了自己的手，伸到伊利丹面前眼睛弯了弯笑道，

“那么，作为回报，请您在我的手心留下一个吻。”

对于暗夜精灵这个种族来说一个吻可以代表很多东西，比如友好，亲切以及……

挚爱。

伊利丹像是察觉出了什么，他扬起嘴角对西尔维娅道，

“人类，我可不是你要寻找的那个归处。”

西尔维娅坦然地看向伊利丹神色丝毫未变脸上依旧带着难得明媚的笑意，

“可是，伊利丹大人，我想，我的归处自当由我来决定才对。”

被她的话堵了回去，伊利丹也不恼。

反正他已经劝过这个人类，至于接下来的事，那就不是他该管的了。

伊利丹伸出一只手轻轻捧高她的手掌，低下头在她的掌心落下了一个吻。

西尔维娅的脸红了红，在伊利丹和众多伊利达雷的注视下缓缓收回手，在刚刚伊利丹吻过的掌心上，又落下了一个吻。

她的表情实在太过虔诚，像极了暗夜精灵中对着艾露恩祈祷的祭司们。

西尔维娅用另一只手带上了斗篷的兜帽，向伊利丹微微弯腰行了一礼，

“伊利丹大人，我……任凭你的调遣。”

西尔维娅的话音庄重又赤诚，带着一个少女的滚烫爱意不加掩饰地流淌在伊利丹面前。

西尔维娅低下头，目光落在自己身前两步的地砖上，思绪却依旧飘在空中，回忆着先前自己落到掌心的那个吻，缓缓垂下了眼睫。

以吻封缄，愿以吾之爱向您证明我的忠诚，

伊利丹。

她在心里默念了几遍这个名字，直至自己的舌尖都变得滚烫，像是被浇上了一瓢沸水，磅礴的热气化作无数气泡在口中炸裂又升腾到了她的胸腔。

伊利丹看着西尔维娅虔诚的表情，就算是他也忍不住僵了一下。

他从未想过自己能被寄托这样强烈的感情。

定了定神，伊利丹依旧有条不紊带着西尔维娅和一众伊利达雷攻下了纳兹瑞扎。

在档案馆里面，小红从一堆书里扒拉出了阿古斯之印交给了西尔维娅。

西尔维娅当然知道伊利丹想要做什么，她一直一直都知道，她曾经无数次通过厚重的书本来了解这些她不曾参与的过去。

西尔维娅把手里的阿古斯之印递给伊利丹的时候甚至有一丝恍惚。

她看到的那个身穿斗篷的女子，究竟是真的还是假的，而眼前的这个伊利丹，

又是真的还是假的？

她怀疑过自己，她质问过自己，甚至质疑周围的一切，但是最后，西尔维娅还是选择跟着伊利达雷们在此地临时驻扎。

她揉了揉额角，面色一如往常，但是却透露出一种苦涩的气息。

“就这样吧，已经没有退路了……”

轻轻念叨了一句，西尔维娅像是被自己的这句话逗笑了，唇角弯了弯。

她在伊利达雷的部队前方放下灵魂之井，看着伊利达雷的凝重面色，每一个人都在认真面对着这场仗。

除了西尔维娅。

在这样高压而又近乎凝固的气氛下，她才有了几分闲心仰起头看着和艾泽拉斯完全不同的天空。

她突然想念起了自己曾经的挚友。

这个曾经混迹在螳螂妖群里的家伙……

都是曾经啊，现在，她终于也来到曾经了。

身后的传送门被撕裂，但是西尔维娅却不知道为何，感觉像是中了法师的时间扭曲一样。

周围物体运动突然变得无比缓慢，而那些恶魔被撕碎的声音也消失不见。

偌大的纳兹瑞扎像是突然变成了寂静无声的空间。

她知道，这大概就是人们所说的，在危险关头才会产生的感觉。

西尔维娅很想回过身去看看此时此刻伊利丹撕裂传送门一夫当关的样子，可是她不想看到自己像是一个渺小的尘埃在深渊底下抬头仰慕着太阳一样伊利丹的模样。

她死死盯着自己脚下的石块，僵着身子直到最后的爆炸声落下。

西尔维娅才仿佛终于从梦魇中走出来一般长舒了一口气。

她紧紧捏着拳头，慢慢向前走去，沉默着打开了回到黑暗神殿的传送门，西尔维娅不敢有任何的迟疑和回头看的念头立马走了进去。

重新看到自己书桌上的那一汪小小水塘，西尔维娅才放松下来。

血液重新恢复了正常的流速，压抑的兴奋过后，疲倦才慢慢卷了上来。

西尔维娅躺倒在自己的床上，抬手遮住自己的眼睛，小声啜泣了两下之后自欺欺人地告诉自己无事发生随后安静地闭上眼放缓呼吸。

伊利丹当然察觉出了西尔维娅不对劲的地方，不过他也没有太在意，只当是小姑娘被拒绝之后的脾气。

西尔维娅的这点小脾气伊利丹看来倒是让他想起了几千年前他还在追求泰兰德时被拒绝的心情。

具体的情绪已经模糊不清，更多的是那个时候令他痛苦不堪的魔瘾。

伊利丹并不清楚这个突如其来的小姑娘对他究竟抱有什么样的感情，但是出于某种连他自己都不清楚的心态，他并没有去责问西尔维娅这次任务的失误。

毕竟，纳兹瑞扎确确实实已经成为了支离破碎的石块，再也看不清原来他的样子。

他已经达到了他的目的，这就够了。

接下来燃烧军团一定不会轻易罢休，只不过对他来说越多的恶魔，也就意味着越多的力量。

想到自己之后的计划，伊利丹也就不再去管西尔维娅现在的状态。

他还有更多的事需要做，如果这个小姑娘能想明白的话……

算了，他不该想这个的。

西尔维娅在睡了三个小时之后才慵懒地掀开眼皮，太多的事和情绪在短时间内席卷了她，甚至一度让她陷入了怀疑。

但现在怀疑也好，质疑也罢，她都没有退路了。

现在她唯一 的选择就是将这条路走到底。

人类的一生实在太短了，短到让她甚至看不到自己的坚持的结局。

微微呼出一口气，西尔维娅起身往桌上的小水塘扔了几粒鱼食随后穿上自己的斗篷，往外走去。

事已至此，纠结无用。

她重新召唤出小红，让它自己去周围转转，而自己则是在黑暗神殿外围的某个角落悄悄挖了个坑把自己先前酿好的酒深埋下去。

抱着让它永不见天日的心情，西尔维娅近乎发泄地下了一个封印。

她知道自己的时日无多，但是她甚至一点都不感到害怕，甚至隐隐有一点期待。

因为这场战役对她来说实在是印象太深了，即使只是寥寥几段文字，也几乎让西尔维娅愤怒地想要将那些背叛了伊利丹的部下从书中拖出来鞭尸。

好在，现在，他们不是书中的人物了。

西尔维娅从包里掏出余下不多的草药，眸色深了深，嘴角轻轻上挑。

她的手探向草药，口中无意识地呢喃了一句，

“真惨啊，饱受魔瘾困扰的血精灵……那么，就让我来……送你们一份大礼吧，一群下贱的背叛者。”

接下来的日子，西尔维娅不停地奔波在部落和联盟的主城有意无意地散布着关于凯尔萨斯的消息。

在凯尔萨斯攻陷了纳鲁的飞船之后，西尔维娅更是直接将暴风要塞的位置作为情报卖给了部落和联盟。

尽管西尔维娅很努力地想将部落和联盟的联军兵力转嫁到血精灵的头上，可是事实并没有因为她的努力改变多少。

瓦斯琪和格鲁尔接连沦陷。

而西尔维娅刚刚外边带着一身烟火气回到黑暗神殿就撞见了阿卡玛密谋着刺杀伊利丹。被今日几次的失败刺激得西尔维娅直接暴走将阿卡玛的右手直接撕了下来。

并没有从暴怒情绪中平复的西尔维娅带着和以往一样的微笑，死死掐着阿卡玛的脖子轻声道，

“阿卡玛，你还记不记得，你来投靠伊利丹大人时，我在你胸口烙下这个印记的时候说过什么？”

被死死掐着的阿卡玛当然不可能回答她，他只能不断挣扎用无比惊恐的眼神看着掐着自己的女子面带微笑地说出令人胆寒的话。

“看来，你是的确不记得了。不过没关系，我会让你想起来的。另外，我觉得我也很有必要告诉你一个事实。就算我没有法杖，没有法力，我也可以轻易地剥夺你活在这个世界上的权利。”

说罢，西尔维娅就将手里的阿卡玛朝旁边的墙上狠狠甩去。

看着他狼狈地在地上喘着气，西尔维娅突然感觉心情好了不少。

“阿卡玛，在没有看清事实之前，贸然选择背叛只会断送你的小命。”

冷冷丢下一句意味不明的警告，西尔维娅就在阿卡玛痛苦的吼叫声中转身离去。

愚昧的德莱尼，根本就分不清好坏。

但是现在的她已经没时间和这个可恨的小人玩游戏了，她必须得去联军的必经之路上布置陷阱。

西尔维娅没自大到觉得自己能一个人阻挡所有联军，但是她只希望自己可以拖延得久一点，再久一点……

这是她所唯一能做的。

西尔维娅站在黑暗神殿的下水道里挥动法杖，不时念着咒语在周围施加一个又一个防御法术和陷阱。

她按着自己曾经在书上看到的，联军的进攻路线一路布置着星罗棋布的法术，直到她走到了黑暗神殿的天台。

今天的天气不错，微风刚好拂面，带着凉爽的气息拨动着一旁角落里的花。

西尔维娅终于笑了出来，她看着这朵花长出来的根轻轻吁了口气。

看啊，也不全是坏事。

她低头吻了吻这朵花，低声问道，“恭喜你呀，该给你起个名字了。就叫你小五吧，毕竟你有五片花瓣呢。”

少女低声的呢喃像是今天正好的微风落进了伊利丹的耳中。

他站在西尔维娅身后静静地注视着她把小五移出花瓶小心地种到了花盆里。

直到西尔维娅放下铲子，伊利丹才出声道，

“看来你很适合当一个德鲁伊。”

西尔维娅回过头，看着伊利丹的眼睛，过了一小会儿 她才摇了摇头，眉头舒展着道，

“不，我只会是术士。”

听着她这么坚定的语气，伊利丹虽然没有种族歧视的兴趣也不免问道，

“那么，如果你是一个暗夜精灵，你会选择成为德鲁伊吗？”

西尔维娅顿了顿，嘴角轻轻弯了弯，“我想，那我大概会是个恶魔猎手吧。”

我所学习的，只为了追逐你，追逐光。

至此，伊利丹也知道这个小姑娘没有放下对自己的那点心思。

即使是伊利丹，他也有点好奇起这个人类女孩究竟是靠着怎么样的信念来支撑她能这么热烈地喜欢自己。

西尔维娅闻言先是睁大了眼睛，随后又笑道，

“因为是你啊，伊利丹大人。”

这样的话语像是他理所应当担得起这样的喜欢，可伊利丹知道，他担不起，也不想去担。

这些与他而言，在他的生命中并不重要。

他是一个猎手，只为追杀猎物而活。

猜到了伊利丹这个时候在想什么，西尔维娅也已经习惯了自己的心意落空，她从怀里掏出一枚亮晶晶的石头递给伊利丹。

“这个石头是我炼金出来的，没想到这么好看，看起来还是很适合当一个礼物的。它能够保护你，伊利丹大人，你可要好好带着。”

对于能给予自己助力的东西，伊利丹并不排斥。

他收好这枚小小的石头，听着另外一名恶魔猎手的事务汇报，听到阿卡玛试图叛变的时候，伊利丹冷笑了一下。

“看来这个愚蠢的德莱尼并没有意识到谁才是他真正的主人。西尔维娅，抽出他的灵魂。我需要一个，完全服从，的灵魂来代替这个不知死活的家伙。”

西尔维娅低下头，“是，伊利丹大人。”

看着阿卡玛之影站在大厅里低顺地垂着头，西尔维娅冷笑了一下，手指在空气中滑动几下，像是想操控着无形的刀刃将面前的人化为虚无。

西尔维娅的眼神渐渐变冷，她很清楚阿卡玛究竟会将伊利丹推入怎样的境地。

但愿那个咒能让他永远闭嘴。

一个月后，联军的铁蹄踏破黑暗神殿大门的时候，西尔维娅就知道自己的希望落空了。

那个该死的德莱尼，居然冒着钻心剜骨的痛向联军提供了情报！

西尔维娅甚至感到了一种深深的无力感，她来这个世界像是什么都没改变，又像是……

只是她自己的一场旅行。

伊利达雷即将出发前往马顿夺取萨格拉斯钥石，而伊利丹这个时候不知所踪。

西尔维娅走上天台，突然冷静了下来，像是被这个充满了回忆对地方抚平了恐慌。

她站在整装待命的伊利达雷面前，用法杖敲了敲地，

“伊利达雷们，伊利丹大人至今还未归，但是他交代给我们的任务，我们必须要完成。现在，我将开启前往马顿的传送门，你们，必须要夺取萨格拉斯钥石，成功归来。”

“艾泽拉斯绝不能覆灭！”

西尔维娅抬手，虚空的能量从她面前疯狂溢出，一道虚空之门在天台轰然打开。

“恶魔猎手们！为了伊利丹大人！为了艾泽拉斯！进攻！”

当伊利丹承受着奥金顿的反噬无比虚弱地回到黑暗神殿的时候，才发现伊利达雷已经前往了马顿。

他收起翅膀落在西尔维娅身边，静静地看着外域绚烂无比的天空慢慢暗了下去。

伊利丹当然看到了势如潮水的联军，但是他在这个关键的时候不知道为什么想和这个突然出现在自己身边的女孩说两句。

“西尔维娅，这一次，你知道结局了吗？”

西尔维娅笑了笑，点了点头，“伊利丹大人，我还以为你不想知道呢。”

伊利丹没有说话，奥金顿的反噬带给他的疼痛对他来说不值一提，但是这个时候他仍然愿意压抑住自己噬杀的欲望安静地站在这个女孩身边听她说说自己的结局。

“放心吧，伊利丹大人我会让你成功的。……这正是我到来的意义。”

最后一句话西尔维娅说的很轻，像是一缕烟，转瞬就被风给吹散了。

当玛维和阿卡玛带着无数联军踏上黑暗神殿的天台时，西尔维娅突然笑了出来。

像是被压抑了很久，突然如释重负的笑。

其实西尔维娅在人类的审美里，一直是极美的，她美得清冷，又美得像是人间烟火。

她轻轻拿起脚边的花盆，把它送进虚空之后终于转过身，无视了那些乌压压的联军对玛维说道，

“玛维，果然啊，你还是这么不知悔改。也罢，总有一天，你会为你的固执付出代价的。”

喊杀声过后，世界像是再一次陷入了寂静，近处圣骑士挥舞而来的盾牌和猎人的弓箭汹涌地落在了她的身上。

不过眨眼，声音又在一瞬间涌入了脑中。

这是背水一战，也是两个身处绝境的人的困兽之斗。

“你们，这是自寻死路！”

终于亲耳听到伊利丹喊出这句话，西尔维娅大笑着朝联军中间冲过去，手上挥舞着法杖看着一片又一片联军倒下。

她看着自己和伊利丹身上越来越严重的伤势，笑着对伊利丹道，

“伊利丹大人。”

伊利丹并没有回头，他依旧一刀一个地收割着联军的命，提醒着西尔维娅，

“战斗中切忌分神。”

西尔维娅轻轻摇了摇头，周身渐渐开始燃烧起金色的火焰。她走上前，拍了拍伊利丹，

“伊利丹大人，我死了之后，小五还拜托您多多照顾了。”

话音刚落，她周身的金色火焰就猛的向外爆开，形成了一道巨大的金色护盾将联军挡在了外面。

燃烧灵魂换取力量只是强弩之末，西尔维娅比谁都清楚这点，所以她转过身看着伊利丹。

“伊利丹大人……请不要为我难过，能为你战死，我很开心。我从很小的时候就听着您的故事长大，而我如今能站在您的身旁……已经完成了我的夙愿。伊利丹大人……我很高兴，很高兴很高兴。能来到这里，陪您走过这短短的一小段路，我已经觉得我是世界上最幸福的人了。”

“为什么不走？”

伊利丹看着面前已经逐渐变得透明的女孩，有种难以言喻的悲哀在胸膛里流动。

“因为……我喜欢你啊。”

西尔维娅有些虚弱地顿了一下，继续说道，“喜欢胸怀艾泽拉斯的伊利丹大人，喜欢为了自己的目的隐忍的伊利丹大人，喜欢……从来没有背叛过谁的伊利丹大人……”

“伊利丹大人是这个世界上最最好的人，而我能为这么好的人付出……是很值得的啊。虽然可能有点突兀，但是如果你以后在暴风城遇到了一个跑去喂狮鹫但是摔了一跤坐在地上哭的小姑娘。还麻烦您告诉她，她没有被抛弃……”

西尔维娅的身躯已经开始逐渐消散，她的声音低了下去，但是她还是问出了那句几乎成为她执念的话，

“伊利丹大人……你到底有没有喜欢过我啊……”

巨大的爆炸声盖住了她虚弱的声音，伊利丹努力回复状态，转头问道，

“嗯？你说什么？”

看着伊利丹紧握埃辛诺斯战刃的样子，西尔维娅突然就不再想要这个答案了，她笑了笑，“伊利丹大人，您笑起来一定会很好看的，以后……要多笑笑啊。”

灵魂燃烧殆尽，她的身影也消失在了黑暗神殿的天台上，唯有一颗金色的心脏跌落在地上，闪着耀眼的光。

伊利丹捡起那个心脏，指腹抚过上面凹凸不平的纹路，原本在胸膛流动的悲恸，在此刻几乎要喷薄而出。

他再次冲进了人海之中举起埃辛诺斯战刃将前来进犯的联军无情击杀。

直到伊利丹最后被无数的法术和箭矢击败倒在地上，他也依旧在凝视着西尔维娅消失的方向。

那颗金色的心脏上，刻满了他的名字。

明明是一个小术士，满身的邪能，结果灵魂和心脏却闪着这么耀眼的金色……

她真应该去皈依圣光的。

他哪里有这个小姑娘说的这么好，他也不值得这么热烈的爱意。

伊利丹被封印前的最后意识，是终于想起了西尔维娅在消失前问了他什么。

“伊利丹大人，你有没有喜欢过我啊？”

他有，在他发现黑暗神殿角落摆着的花瓶，在他悄悄瞥见她房间里的一汪水塘，在他看见这个女孩活的如此生机勃勃又从容不迫的时候。

他的一生已经被追猎挤兑了太多东西，是她从天而降，让他得以窥见世界美好又幸福的那面。

夙夜站在无数个平行世界的上空看着手里刚刚收取的灵魂，摇了摇头道，“你居然这么快就死了啊……”

这个灵魂当然不能再回答她了，夙夜也就将它放进了一个罐子里，在罐子上贴上标签。

“西尔维娅”

虽然有些唏嘘这个女孩最后的结局，但是夙夜还是想看看一万年以后，伊利丹遇到年幼的西尔维娅会怎么做。

时间维度在她手里改变，夙夜低头向下望去。

结束了长达一万年的封印牢狱生活之后，伊利丹再看到外面的景象，突然想起了什么穿过传送门向暴风城飞去。

他看见一个极其面熟的小女孩手捧着一大堆狮鹫粮摔倒在地上，忍不住落到了她面前。

太久没有说话的嗓音微微沙哑，带着被岁月磨砺过的沧桑，伊利丹只能尽量放轻语调，

“……别哭，疼痛不会永远伴随你，你没有被抛弃，你还有我。”

女孩抬起头，擦了擦眼泪问道，“你是谁呀？”

“伊利丹·怒风。”

“我叫西尔维娅！您愿意和我一起玩吗？”

伊利丹蹲下身，摸了摸女孩的头发，想起了一万年前金色的心脏，

或许在那一瞬间，他心动了。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 后记：这大概算是一篇虐的He，毫无疑问最后伊利丹和小西尔维娅在一起了。但是真正的西尔维娅动心始于她原来的那个世界，她来到这个世界弥补了自己的遗憾，而伊利丹又用这个世界的西尔维娅弥补了自己的遗憾。  
>    
>  其实他们的爱恋产生的基础一开始就不存在，所谓动心，只是自欺欺人。  
>    
>  不知道我这么辣鸡的笔力有没有表达出来……(இωஇ )  
>    
>  另外西尔维娅燃烧灵魂这个设定是因为她本身就是夙夜的分魂，她的灵魂并不是真正的艾泽拉斯人，她的灵魂的力量虽然远不及夙夜，但是依旧能让她使用自己的灵魂来做点什么。  
>    
>  最后夙夜收取的灵魂，已经没有自我意识了，也就是说，伊利丹爱上的那个小姑娘，已经永远消失了。  
>    
>  正如同最开始的那个世界，伊利丹并没有对西尔维娅动心那样。


End file.
